Thank You for Being a Good Family
by GingerJelly
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke saling mencintai dan bahagia pada keluarga kecilnya. Namun, bagaimana dengan Menma?Sikap keras kepala dan membangkang Menma membuat kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya seolah tinggal kenangan.Terutama untuk Sasuke, di keluarga ini dialah yang harus menanggung luka."Kau akan mengerti rasanya, ketika kau menjadi orang tua." FOR NARUSASU EVENT.


A NaruSasu Fanfiction

"THANK YOU FOR BEING A GOOD FAMILY"

YAOI. MPREG. CANON. ONESHOT.

Ogayy… jell dikit bercuap, ini sebenernya ff event narusasu di grup fesbuk narusasu gitu hehe… tapiii jell apdet juga di ffn ahaha… dannn jangan protes klo nemu jutsu aneh dan OC di ff ini ehehe :D oke, jangan lupa review buat jell yahhh :*** buat yang nungguin I will wait for you, onegaii syabaarr -_- lagi diketik itu mah..

FYI…. FF INI ADA BEBERAPA BAGIAN YG BERBEDA DENGAN YANG JELL PUBLISH SEBAGIAN DI FB XD mohon maklum jell cewek labil ahah

Nee nee… happy reading ^^

.

.

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke saling mencintai dan bahagia pada keluarga kecilnya. Namun, bagaimana dengan Menma? Sikap keras kepala dan membangkang Menma membuat kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya seolah tinggal kenangan. Terutama untuk Sasuke, di keluarga ini dialah yang harus menanggung luka. "Kau akan mengerti rasanya, ketika kau menjadi orang tua." NARUSASU. YAOI. ONESHOT. SPECIAL FOR NARUSASU EVENT.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure. 2 November.**

Rumah dua lantai bercat putih dengan sebuah pohon sakura besar di samping rumah tampak masih sepi seperti rumah-rumah warga desa yang lainnya. Fajar baru menyingsing beberapa menit yang lalu, dan saat matahari baru setinggi tombak menyebabkan embun-embun musim gugur semalam mulai berevaporasi, meninggalkan setetes kecil air yang jatuh membasahi tanah.

Keluarga kecil rumah hokage ke tujuh itu masih asyik berkutat di dalam istana mereka yang nyaman dengan mesin penghangat ruangan yang menyala. Suara desisan nyaring dari dapur akhirnya menuntun sang kepala rumah tersebut melangkah menuju sumber bau yang nikmat. Dan disana, Naruto menemukan istrinya. Uzumaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di ambang dapur sembari menggendong seorang bayi imut dalam balutan selimut kuning. Bibir kurva Naruto melengkung sembari menatap sosok istrinya yang galak sedang memasak di dapur rumah mereka. Tidak puas rasanya tidur seranjang berdua semalaman, jadi kini biarlah Naruto menyibukkan diri untuk menelisik bentuk tubuh istrinya yang ramping lagi tersebut.

Naruto terkekeh saat bayangan sang istri yang begitu seksi terlintas di benaknya.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan?" celetuk seseorang dari balik bahu Naruto.

"O?"

Kepala pirang Naruto tersentak lantas menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang anak remaja tanggung tengah memandangnya malas. Sang ayah cengengesan malu kemudian mengusap wajah cokelatnya dengan gusar sembari menghilangkan rona kemerahan di sana.

"Hhh… papa, ayah memikirkan hal jorok" si remaja itu masuk ke dapur dan laporan pada ibunya.

Dan mata hitam setajam elang itu lantas melirik ganas pada sosok yang katanya memikirkan hal jorok di pagi hari hangat begini. Bibir kecil si ibu manis itu pun mencebik dan tangannya menebas paha ayam dengan sangat brutal menimbulkan bunyi BLETAK yang mengerikan antara pisau dengan tatakan.

"Yahaha… pagi Suke" cengir Naruto lantas menghampiri sang istri.

Si istri, Sasuke Uchiha, mendengus jengkel karena delikannya yang garang sama sekali tidak berefek untuk suaminya yang agak dungu itu. Naruto melangkah riang menuju konter kompor, lantas mengecup pelipis kiri Sasuke begitu mesra.

"Hehe… Menma hanya bercanda kok, aku tidak memikirkan hal yang jorok" kata Naruto sembari menimang bayi kecil dalam gendongannya.

Remaja tanggung berambut hitam pekat yang sedang duduk di kursi dapur hanya memutar bola matanya begitu malas. "Alasan" gerutunya pelan.

"Mmpaa…"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh pada bayi dalam gendongan Naruto. Bayi manis berusia hampir setahun itu tampak membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan bibir merahnya membentuk O bulat. Tangannya yang mungil bergerak-gerak keluar dari dalam balutan selimut beludru.

"Ohh, pagi jagoan, tidurmu pasti sangat nyenyak" kata Naruto.

Ia segera mengangkat anaknya tersebut mendekat ke bibirnya, dan ia pun mengecup pipi sang anak bungsu penuh rasa cinta yang meluap. Senyuman teduh penuh perlindungan selalu terpatri di wajah Naruto setiap kali memandang anak bungsunya. Hahh… khas ayah sekali.

"Mmpaa…" lenguh si bayi kecil tersebut.

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika tahu jika Boruto, anak keduanya dengan Naruto, sedang memanggilnya Papa. Tangan putih Sasuke mencoba mengusap kening anaknya penuh sayang, matanya yang hitam melembut saat bertatapan dengan mata biru jernih Boruto.

"Ya sayang?" bisiknya. Kemudian Sasuke gantian mengecup pipi anaknya.

Boruto tertawa renyah ketika mendapat ciuman pagi penuh kehangatan dari dua orang tuanya, membuat bayi montok tersebut menggeliat manja dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Wow, wow… kau benar-benar akan menjadi anak yang sangat aktif nantinya ya jagoan" kecupan Naruto mendarat di kening Boruto lagi. Dan Naruto kemudian mengayun-ayunkan tubuh mungil Boruto ke udara, dan tawa gemerincing Boruto menggema di dinding-dinding dapur.

Mata hitam tajam Menma menatap malas adegan lovey-family-dovey yang sangat menyebalkan tersebut. Dia hanya mencebik dan mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya ke atas meja kian kencang karena papanya justru sibuk memanja adiknya, ketimbang membuatkannya sarapan. DIA SUDAH KELAPARAN OKE!?

"Papa bisakah aku makan ayam mentah? Aku sangat lapar" ketus Menma sembari melangkah mendekati potongan daging ayam di atas tatakan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Akan papa masak dulu Menma" kata Sasuke dengan dahi mengernyit.

Menma mendecak jengkel kemudian melirik sang adik yang tampak mengulurkan tangan mungilnya menyentuh wajah putih papanya. Menma kesal melihatnya.

"Aku sudah sangat lapar, sampai rasanya ingin makan anak orang" sindirnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke semakin menekuk keningnya ketika mendengar balasan dari anak sulungnya yang memasuki usia remaja tersebut.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan papa masakkan makanan kesukaanmu, oke?" tangan Sasuke meraih puncak kepala Menma, namun ditepis oleh Menma dengan tidak suka.

"Malas. Aku akan pergi latihan sekarang saja" tandasnya sambil lalu.

Dan Naruto juga Sasuke hanya memandang tidak mengerti kepada anaknya yang bertingkah tidak menyenangkan pagi-pagi begini.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Sasuke menatap pintu rumah yang ditutup keras oleh Menma.

Naruto pun menatap wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan, dia mencoba tersenyum kemudian mengusap wajah halus sang istri penuh rasa cinta. Menyebabkan mata hitam Sasuke menatap dua langit jernih milik Naruto yang begitu dewasa dan penuh gelora asmara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masakan saja, nanti bisa diantar bukan?" tanyanya dengan romantis.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

"CIH SIALAN!"

Raung Menma setelah kakinya menghentak dahan pohon menuju tempat latihan. Baju hitam yang dikenakannya berkibar cepat seiring laju berlarinya yang semakin cepat. Bibirnya yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya mencebik dan sesekali mendesis jengkel karena kejadian di dapur tadi.

Sejujurnya Menma juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia kesal pada adiknya yang masih bayi. Dia juga tidak tahu semenjak kapan dia merasa tidak senang akan tindakan orang tuanya yang memanjakan Boruto. Hanya saja dia merasa perlu melakukan semua ini karena dia tidak ingin orang tuanya mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukai bocah itu. Cih" umpat Menma sambil meremas tangannya hingga berderak.

Chuunin muda tersebut melompati dahan-dahan pohon besar dengan sangat mudah dan lincah, begitu gesit dan penuh perhitungan layaknya seorang Uchiha. Menma mendarat mulus di tanah lembab di tempat latihan timnya, di sana belum ada orang sama sekali. Oh shit! Yang benar saja, ini baru pukul 7.30 mana ada ninja yang datang berlatih disaat waktu masih bisa digunakan untuk tidur di futon.

Menma memulai berlatih dengan mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken dari dalam saku ninjanya. Matanya yang hitam terpejam dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada cakranya. Dan tubuh itu segera melesat melayang ke udara sangat cepat, kedua tangannya seolah menari-nari dengan delapan shuriken dalam genggaman. Lantas bagai senjata kaliber, shuriken tersebut melesat menembus dedaunan dan tertancap sempurna di sebuah lingkaran di batang pohon.

Tubuh Menma terhentak di atas tanah kembali dengan angkuh, benar-benar turunan Sasuke. Matanya memicing dan mulutnya menyeringai melihat hasil lemparan senjatanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kubuat replika Boruto" gumamnya lantas bergerak mengambil shurikennya.

.

.

.

"Lihat anak itu. Hahh… benar-benar seperti anak sinting" gumam seseorang di atas sebatang pohon besar sembari menopang wajahnya malas.

Mata bulat dengan dengan bulu mata di runcing itu memandangi seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak dengan sangat brutal memukuli seonggok boneka jerami dengan sebuah kertas tertempel di wajah boneka tersebut. Dia menghela napas lalu melirik seorang gadis berambut pendek yang hanya melipat kedua tangannya acuh.

"Hei Sarada, pacarmu semakin menggila" gumam Hideki sembari menguap lebar.

Sarada putri Sakura dan Lee, si gadis cantik berkacamata itu mendengus mendengar kata pacar, ia lantas melirik malas Menma yang dengan sangat brutal menendang sisi kanan dan kiri boneka jerami bertuliskan BORUTO.

"Hahh… Sasuke sensei lama sekali"

Hideki Inuzuka menggeliat sembari dengan tangan merentang, namun matanya langsung bersiborok dengan mata hitam di batang pohon seberang dimana ada Sasuke di sana sembari melihat anaknya 'berlatih' menonjoki boneka jerami.

Hideki dan Sarada segera turun ke tanah saat melihat guru mereka telah sampai. Perhatian Menma teralih pada kedatangan kedua teman satu timnya itu. Dan Menma juga bisa menangkap bayangan hitam yang melesat turun dengan anggun, dan papanya berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari membawa bungkusan kecil.

"Sarapanmu" kata Sasuke dingin, lantas tangannya meraih kertas di boneka jerami. Meremasnya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Hideki hanya menatap adegan tersebut dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Biasanya papa dan anak tersebut selalu kompak dan kadang saling peluk, namun kali ini Hideki bisa melihat jika gurunya tampak tidak senang dengan Menma, namun Sarada pasti tahu jika semua itu karena tindakan ceroboh Menma dalam objek latihan.

"Kita latihan taijutsu hari ini, masing-masing dari kalian akan melawanku" kata Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang anaknya, yang justru menatap kesal sang papa.

"Sarada. Kau duluan"

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto duduk dihadapan parkamen yang terbuka menjuntai hingga lantai. Tadi Shikamaru memberikannya sebuah tugas baru, sebuah buku dengan judul yang membuat kening Naruto berdenyut.

PROMOSI JOUNIN.

Rasanya bagai deja vu bagi hokage muda tersebut, dulu sewaktu dia masih genin sementara teman-teman satu angkatannya sudah menjadi seorang chuunin –bahkan mendiang Neji dulu sudah jounin- ada sebuah usulan tentang promosi jounin.

Naruto mengerang, pagi-pagi begini dia sudah harus menangani tiga tugas besar.

Satu, pengiriman beberapa jounin dan regu anbu di bawah kepemimpinannya menuju batas desa, beberapa minggu lalu sering ada penyerangan misterius bahkan beberapa penjaga batas desa terluka berat.

Dua, pemberian bantuan kepada Sunagakure. Kazekage sendiri yang meminta kepada Naruto tentang meminta bantuan finansial dan pengadaan ujian genin yang baru bagi Suna, dan Gaara meminta kegiatan ini diadakan di Konoha.

Dan yang ketiga, yakni usulan promosi jounin.

"Errggg… aku bisa gila" lenguh Naruto menatap sampul buku cokelat tersebut.

Masih tersegel karena Naruto sama sekali belum mau membukanya. Ayah dua anak tersebut meletakkan punggung lebarnya pada kursi hokage dengan lelah. Naruto menatap parkamen pertama, pengiriman beberapa anbu sudah dia selesaikan. Dan salah satu keputusan di dalamnya, dia TIDAK MAU SASUKE IKUT!

"Masalahku terlalu banyak…" gumam Naruto.

"Belum lagi Menma yang semakin membangkang. Hahh… ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia sedang mencoba memberontak pada orang tuanya? GAH!"

"Ck, apa yang hokage lakukan?" decakan seorang dari arah pintu membuat Naruto menoleh, dan menemukan asistennya disana. "Merepotkan, teriakanmu terdengar sangat keras Naruto" cibir Shikamaru.

"Hahh… aku sudah menyetujui pengiriman jounin dan regu anbu ke batas desa. Kirimkan mereka sore ini Shikamaru. Penyerangan tampaknya cukup serius" kata Naruto sembari menunjuk parkamennya.

Shikamaru mengangguk lantas menggulungnya dalam diam.

"Kau akan menyediakan lahan bagi Suna?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, aku akan mengirim balasan melalui elang kalau batas desa Konoha sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Mungkin Suna ingin mengundurnya dulu" jelasnya.

"Dan…"

"Akan kupikirkan dulu untuk promosi aneh ini" Naruto mencebik melihat buku itu lagi.

"Hmm, kau tampak banyak masalah. Ada apa?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto.

Sang hokage balas menatap tangan kanannya tersebut, dia menghembuskan napas perlahan kemudian mengangguk singkat.

"Menma bertingkah seolah dalam tahap pemberontakan"

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar keluhan tersebut. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau yang lucu Naruto, dulu kau pun begitu kan? Sulit diatur"

"Ini berbeda Shikamaru. Menma tadi pagi seolah membentakku dan Sasuke"

"Mmm, well dia anak remaja bukan? Masa ini adalah masa paling rentan untuk dipengaruhi Naruto"

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Shikamaru, dia sibuk merenung. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir pada Menma. Anaknya tidak pernah bertindak seperti itu, namun tindakan Menma benar-benar menunjukan masa-masa yang sangat mudah dipengaruhi hal buruk.

"Hahh… akan kubicarakan ini dengan Sasuke nanti. Terima kasih Shikamaru"

.

.

.

Menma menerjang tubuh papanya yang berkeringat. Meski sama-sama lelah dan tubuhnya sakit akibat pukulan dan tendangan dari masing-masing, mereka berdua tidak mau mengalah.

"Tidak perlu ragu, serang sekuatmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Cih"

Menma pun melesat bagai angin menuju Sasuke, kepalan tangannya terarah pada perut Sasuke, namun papanya menghindar lebih cepat. Memukul bahu anaknya dengan keras lalu kemudian meloncat mundur bersiap menyerang lagi. Menma mengerang jengkel, namun dia tetap menyerang.

Anak itu mengeluarkan kunainya dari dalam saku, kemudian berlari menuju papanya yang ikut menyiapkan kunai. Dentingan benda tajam tersebut membuat Sarada dan Hideki yang duduk di bawah pohon meremang.

"Sasuke sensei terlihat sangat serius melawan Menma ya"

"Ya, sepertinya sensei marah pada Menma" jawab Sarada memandang gerakan gesit gurunya dan Menma. Hideki pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui hal tersebut.

DUAAKK

"Arrrgghh…"

BRAKK

Tubuh Menma tergeletak setelah terkena tendangan telak di perutnya, dia menghantam batang pohon dan terjatuh dengan suara menyakitkan. Bibirnya meringis dan menggumamkan serapahan yang membuat Sasuke marah.

"Bangun Menma. Cepat tunjukan semua latihanmu!" bentaknya memandang anaknya.

"Ghook" Mata hitam tersebut memandang orang tuanya dengan tidak senang.

Geraman rendah keluar dari dalam perut Menma. Tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit yang didera tubuhnya, Menma segara bangkit melempar kunainya begitu saja lantas melangkah angkuh, sangat khas papanya. Dia geram memandang Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan Menma tidak suka dengan ekspresi wajah itu.

Kaki Menma membentuk kuda-kuda yang begitu kuat, dengan kedua tangan mengepal dan gigi bergemeletuk.

"HYAA!"

.

.

.

 **Naruto House. 6 pm.**

"Mpaa mpaa… paaa"

Boruto tampak berceloteh dengan riang di atas kursi bayinya. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul meja makannya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak.

Sasuke sesekali mengusap penuh sayang kepala pirang anaknya dan Boruto akan berteriak –Mpaa mpaaa lagi dengan semangat. Dan kadang disitulah Sasuke menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya. Naruto baru saja turun ketika Sasuke meletakkan semangkuk besar kare di atas meja di dapur.

"Yahh yaa hihihii" jemari Boruto mencoba meraih ayahnya.

Tidak bisa dihindari, Naruto pun nyengir mendapati putranya menyambutnya dengan sangat riang nan antusias.

"Halo jagoan" kecupan pun didapatkan Boruto di pucuk kepalanya.

"Nyaa nya yaa hihihii… mpaa mpaa"

"Ya sayang? Kau sudah lapar ya? Tunggu ya, papa ambilkan bubur dulu"

"Menma mana?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Istrinya tampak terdiam sesaat sebelum menaikkan bahunya pelan dan menjawab tidak tahu kepada Naruto. Dia berjalan menuju kursi sembari membawa semangkuk kecil berisi bubur instan dan sebotol susu untuk Boruto.

"Dia tidak makan sejak siang" kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menghela napas. Benar, Menma sedang tidak beres.

"Akan kupanggil dia"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Sementara Menma di dalam kamarnya yang temaram hanya tiduran di atas ranjangnya sembari menatap plafon kamarnya yang putih. Semenjak pulang latihan, dia sama sekali tidak keluar kamar untuk makan, dan hanya mandi. Rasa laparnya sudah dia telan bulat-bulat semenjak babak belur oleh papanya sendiri.

Menma menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi untuk menghalau dingin angin musim gugur yang masuk dari ventilasi jendelanya yang terbuka dengan tirai abu-abu terpasang.

Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan kembali teringat perkataan papanya tadi siang.

'Papa akan menghajarmu lebih dari ini kalau kau melakukan latihan dengan menjadikan adikmu sebagai objeknya'

Lagi-lagi dia mendesis kesal dengan mata terpejam. Menghilangkan suara kikikan senang Boruto di lantai bawah. Dia benci Boruto bukan tanpa alasan, kini dia sedikit mengerti kenapa dia sangat benci pada Boruto. Yakni karena Boruto mengambil perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke yang biasanya tercurah hanya untuknya dan kini menjadi teralih pada Boruto.

Putra Uzumaki-Uchiha sulung itu hanya belum menyadari jika dia takut kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuanya saja. Menma hanya mengartikan kebenciannya karena Boruto mengambil kasih sayang Sasuke untuknya. Dan itu juga yang menyebabkan Menma kesal pada papanya. Karena Sasuke tidak lagi perhatian padanya.

"Menma?"

TOK TOKK TOOK

Dia melirik kecil pada pintunya yang terkunci rapat.

"Menma kau sudah tidur?" suara ayahnya menggaung lagi dan lebih keras.

"Menma turunlah untuk makan malam, kau belum makan sejak siang"

"…" tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Menma.

Naruto mendecak.

"Menma buka pintunya"

DAAKK DAKKK DAKKK!

Alis tebal Menma menekuk tidak suka pada gedoran tersebut.

GAH! BENAR KAN?! AYAHNYA BAHKAN SEKARANG MENGGEDOR PINTUNYA. MEREKA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SAYANG PADAKU.

Sungut hati Menma.

"BUKA ATAU AYAH DOBRAK PINTUNYA!" raung Naruto jengkel.

Naruto adalah type ayah yang sejujurnya tidak suka dengan kekerasan, namun sikap Menma yang mendiamkan orang tuanya sudah cukup untuk mendongkrak urat marah Naruto ke permukaan. Pria berkepala nyaris empat itu menatap jengah pintu coklat di depannya, seolah laser akan keluar dan melubanginya. Namun Menma tidak membuka pintunya sama sekali.

BRAKKK

Menma berjengit sewaktu pintunya menjeblak dengan keras, rasa-rasanya dinding kamarnya retak akibat dobrakan ayahnya tersebut. Mata hitam Menma mendapati sang ayah berdiri di bawah bingkai pintu dengan engsel yang setengah rusak, anak itu mendengus lantas membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di balik selimut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya hah?" tuntut Naruto.

"Tidur" jawab anaknya sekenanya.

Kening Naruto berdenyut mendengar jawaban dingin tersebut. Ternyata sikap irit bicara Sasuke menurun telak kepada Menma, dan itu membuat Naruto pusing sebagai sosok ayah.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh semenjak pagi, ada masalah?" Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang, dimana Menma memunggunginya kini.

Anak itu mengerang saat Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak, pergilah ayah. Aku mengantuk" Menma menarik selimut semakin tinggi hendak menutupi kepalanya, namun tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hideki? Atau dengan Sarada?"

"Ck, bukan keduanya. Aku bilang tidak ada masalah, jadi bisakah ayah pergi sekarang. Dan aku tidak lapar!"

Naruto menghela napas, namun dia bukan orang yang suka menyerah begitu saja, untuk mendapatkan Sasuke kembali saja dia harus rela berkorban begitu banyak, masa untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari anak kandungnya tidak bisa. Ck. Naruto mendecak dalam hati, merasa dongkol saat anaknya bertindak tidak sopan.

"Ayah akan menyeretmu turun kalau kau tidak mau makan malam bersama"

"Errrgghh! Kenapa kalian selalu memaksaku?!" teriak Menma.

Dia melempar selimut dengan amarah meluap sambil meneriaki ayahnya. Dan Naruto pun bisa melihat beberapa plester luka dan memar tercetak di wajah putih Menma. Dia mengernyit.

"Kenapa mukamu?"

"Cih…" Menma beranjak turun dari ranjangnya.

"…tidak usah sok peduli padaku" gerutu Menma sembari berjalan keluar kamar.

"BERHENTI MENGGURUI AYAHMU!"

SRRETT–

Naruto mencengkram kerah leher kaos Menma dengan geram. Tingkah Menma benar-benar membuatnya marah, siapa yang mengajari Menma bertindak begitu? Selama ini dia dan Sasuke selalu mengajarinya tata krama dengan baik.

"ADA APA DENGANMU? KAU BERTINDAK SANGAT MENJENGKELKAN HARI INI!" raung Naruto lagi. Sikap seorang ayah dewasa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, meninggalkan rasa hormatnya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga dan seorang Hokage yang seharusnya bersikap tenang dan tidak gegabah.

Namun, karena sikap Menma putra sulungnya yang tengah membangkang inilah yang membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati. Jangan salahkan Naruto, jika tiba-tiba dia menonjok muka anaknya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA APA-APA. LEPASKAN AKU!" balas Menma meraung.

Api kemarahan Naruto langsung tersulut ketika mendapat anak sulungnya berani membalasnya dengan berteriak di depan mukanya. Naruto berniat memukul Menma jika saja suara Sasuke tidak mencegah dia untuk memukul anak mereka. Sasuke naik ke lantai atas dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh mendekati ayah dan anak yang adu mulut tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan? Bukankah aku hanya memintamu memanggilnya makan malam Naruto?" Sasuke meraih bahu suaminya dan menatap wajah mengeras Naruto.

Mata biru itu menyorot tajam Menma, yang hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Tidak ada sorot kasih sayang dari ayah di bola mata safir Naruto saat ini, membuat Sasuke mengusap penuh sayang bahu tegap sang suami.

"Terserah" ia membuang muka acuh, kemudian Naruto berlalu menuruni tangga.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menghirup dan membuang napas dengan lelah sambil menatap Naruto yang menghilang di dapur.

Dia melirik Menma dengan ekor matanya, anak itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal yang gemetar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya ini, tapi jelas terlihat jika Menma sangat tidak senang dengannya. Atau dengan Naruto, ia juga bimbang.

"Turunlah untuk makan malam. Papa akan menunggumu di bawah"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Menma yang menatap punggung papanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, hati Menma bergetar dengan gelenyar gelisah. Dia sangat takut ketika melihat papanya melangkah menjauh darinya, dan papanya menuju adiknya.

"Papa…"

.

.

.

Makan malam di jam 9 lebih 15 menit rumah sang hokage menjadi mencekam tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Hanya celotehan riang Boruto yang menjadi pengisi rasa senang di ruangan tersebut, sementara Naruto makan dengan tenang, Sasuke yang menyuapi Boruto, Menma justru hanya menatap makanannya dalam diam. Remaja 15 tahun tersebut menangis dalam hati sebenarnya, topeng dingin dari sang papa yang Menma gunakan membuat seluruh orang di ruang makan tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Anh! Anh anh mpaaa" jari telunjuk Boruto meraih sendok yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

Namun Sasuke menolaknya, dan Boruto kemudian menunjuk kakaknya yang diam sedari tadi. Bocah manis dengan wajah mirip ayahnya itu menatap tak berkedip Menma. Sang papa mengikuti arah tunjukan putra bungsunya dan mendapati Menma tidak memakan makan malamnya.

"Sekarang kau tidak suka kare Menma?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Menma mendongak saat suara papanya memanggil. Namun kemudian ia menunduk kembali, mencoba meraih sumpitnya untuk memakan kare dengan nasi putih yang papanya buat tadi.

"Tidak pa" jawabnya.

Naruto melirik anaknya, meski masih jengkel namun kadar kejengkelannya sudah menurun tidak seperti tadi ketika dia hendak menampar Menma.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makan malamnya" kata Menma.

Anak itu langsung berdiri dari kursi tanpa makanan yang tersentuh sedikitpun, tanpa membungkuk kepada orang tuanya sama sekali. Menma hanya berlalu dengan langkah gontai menuju kamarnya lagi, dan kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap anaknya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. "Kita perlu bicara nanti Sasuke"

"Hn"

.

.

.

 **23.35**

Boruto sudah tertidur sejak setengah jam setelah makan malam tadi. Sasuke hanya perlu sedikit menyanyi pelan sembari meninabobokan bayi mungil di dalam gendongannya yang hangat kemudian Boruto akan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan pulas. Dan dia sudah aman di box bayinya sekarang, Sasuke merapihkan selimut beludru oranye yang membungkus tubuh Boruto, kemudian mengusap wajah tembamnya penuh rasa sayang.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya dari tepi ranjang dengan senyuman teduhnya. Sasuke melangkah kemudian meraih pipi tan suaminya dan mengelusnya, Naruto meraih jemari Sasuke dan merasakan betapa halus jari-jari lentik istrinya tersebut. Dia terpejam merasakan usapan Sasuke. "Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, belum. Bukankah aku sudah janji untuk membicarakan masalah Menma?" Naruto mendongak dan pandangan sekuat malam kelam Sasuke langsung bertabrakan dengan mata sedalam samudra miliknya, dia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Sasuke mengangguk dan bergerak naik ke atas ranjang mereka.

"Kurasa, Menma sedang dalam tahap menuju remaja yang salah" kata Naruto mengawali pembicaraan, dia menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

"Hahhh… entah mengapa aku merasa kalau Menma sedikit terganggu dengan Boruto" Sasuke menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat. Naruto mengusap lengan terbungkus baju tidur hitam yang Sasuke pakai.

"Tadi sewaktu Menma pergi berlatih, aku melihat dia berlatih taijutsu"

"Mm… tidak ada yang aneh" timpal Naruto.

"Ya, memang. Tapi Menma memasang nama Boruto pada boneka jerami untuknya berlatih" Naruto menoleh untuk menatap Sasuke, dan dua mata hitam tersebut mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang cara berlatih putra sulungnya.

"Dan aku yang membuat Menma memar-memar" bisik Sasuke dengan mata menatap box bayi Boruto yang terletak di sebelah ranjang.

"Apa yang dipikirkannya?" gumam Naruto.

"Aku… khawatir kalau Menma membenci adiknya sendiri Naruto" suara Sasuke bergetar ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Dia benar-benar takut jika hal itu terjadi, bagaimanapun juga Menma dan Boruto adalah kakak beradik yang seharusnya akur dan saling menyayangi bukannya salah satu dari mereka membenci.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin kita bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Menma. Aku akan mengawasinya" kata Naruto sembari mengecup kening putih istrinya.

"Tidak. Biar aku, aku ibu dan gurunya. Aku yang akan mengawasi Menma. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mau Menma merasa kalau Boruto adalah musuhnya" tandas Sasuke dalam satu tarikan napas.

Diam-diam dia merasa suatu kelegaan tersendiri sewaktu berhasil mengungkapkan hal tersebut kepada Naruto. Dan suaminya itu pun tersenyum penuh rasa cinta yang terluap pada Sasuke, ia mengecup pelipis dan pucuk kepala Sasuke dengan rasa sayang dan kemudian membawa mereka tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

Di kamar Menma, anak itu tertidur dengan keringat mengalir di kening dan lehernya. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak seolah memimpikan hal yang buruk, dia ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa.

'Datanglah padaku Menma'

…

'Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan melebihi para hokage, dan kau bisa melenyapkan Boruto'

Kening Menma mengerut saat usikan dalam mimpinya tersebut terasa begitu nyata dan dekat. Bagaikan setengah sadar, dia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melenyapkan siapapun yang mencoba menjauhkannya dari orang tuanya, namun sebagain pikiran bawah sadarnya ingin berontak.

'Kau akan mendapatkannya kekuatan paling besar. Kau akan hidup bahagia tanpa Boruto, datang dan bunuhlah Boruto.'

"Hentikan!" erangnya dalam tidur.

'Kau hanya butuh kebencian. Bencilah Boruto, bencilah Naruto dan bencilah Sasuke!'

"Tidak… hhh… tidak"

'Yang akan kau ingat hanya kebencian tanpa akhir. Karena saat kau terbangun, seluruhnya berisi kebencian'

"HENTIKANN!"

.

.

.

"HAH!"

Menma terbangun dengan tubuh berkeringat deras, padahal dia bisa mendengar suara angin musim gugur di luar rumah terasa begitu kencang. Dia terengah-engah dan terduduk di ranjang kamarnya. Mimpinya, terasa sangat nyata, godaan akan memberinya kekuatan terasa sangat dekat. Melenyapkan Boruto terdengar sangat menggelitiknya, dan ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Namun, dia tidak tahu harus datang kemana. Mimpi itu tidak memberinya petunjuk kemana dia harus pergi.

"Hhhh" ia menghela napas dan menyingkap rambutnya ke belakang.

Pandangan matanya terjatuh pada sebuah bola kaca seukuran buah apel di pangkuannya. Menma mengernyit dan mengangkat benda tersebut, dia bisa melihat warna matanya sendiri di bola tersebut.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya dalam sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba bola tersebut melayang sendiri, membuat mata Menma melebar. Bola kaca itu bersinar terang, semakin tinggi semakin terang hingga membuat anak remaja tanggung tersebut harus memicingkan matanya. Kamar di lantai dua tersebut berubah begitu terang dari luar rumah, namun dalam sekejap suara benda pecah terdengar memekakkan telinga seiring dengan lenyapnya cahaya silau tersebut.

Dan Menma jatuh pingsan di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang secepat biasanya di musim gugur. Menma terbangun akibat cahaya matahari yang menelusup dari balik tirai kamarnya. Dia mengerang kecil lantas membuka kelopak matanya yang sangat berat. Kepalanya terasa pening seolah habis dipukul oleh sesuatu, dia mencoba mengingat namun sama sekali tidak bisa ingat.

"Arrgg kepalaku sakit sekali"

Menma pun bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju pintu kamar. Pintu itu berderit seperti biasa namun ketika Menma melihat keluar kamarnya, seharusnya anak tangga menuju lantai satulah yang ada di depan kamarnya. Namun sekarang hal aneh terjadi, dapurlah yang kini ada di depan matanya. Dan Menma mendapati papa, ayah dan Boruto tengah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Menma" sapa papanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Naruto melipat korannya dengan santai dan tersenyum pada putranya tersebut. Menma harusnya marah karena melihat ada Boruto disana, namun sesuatu seolah menahannya. Yakni papanya dan ayahnya, dia mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun.

"Cuci mukamu dan segera sarapan. Hari ini kau latihan bukan?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Menma. Namun anak itu berjalan begitu saja tidak tahu arah. Dia tidak tahu dimana letak kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Menma sempurna terperangah ketika melihat kondisi rumahnya. Tidak ada lagi rumah lantai dua dengan pohon sakura besar di sebelah kamarnya. Rumahnya kini hanya berupa sebuah rumah kecil dengan pagar kayu, tanaman tomat dan pot-pot bunga di depan rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada rumahku?" gumam Menma ketika memandang rumahnya yang sangat sederhana, sangat tidak cocok dengan rumah seorang Hokage.

"Kenapa belum berangkat Menma?" suara Naruto membuat Menma menoleh.

Dia mendapati ayahnya menenteng beberapa kantung plastik, di belakangnya Sasuke menyusul dengan kantung plastik di tangan dan Boruto di gendongan dadanya. Mata Menma membulat. Apa-apaan orang tuanya itu?

"Nanti Kiba sensei bisa marah kalau terlambat" kata Naruto lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi… pada rumah, kita?" Menma menatap halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hm? Yaa… tidak ada yang terjadi pada rumah kita Menma"

"Tidak… tidak mungkin. Kau seharusnya seorang hokage dan kau seharusnya adalah guru timku!" tunjuk Menma kepada kedua orang tuanya yang justru saling pandang.

"Kau bicara apa Menma? Ayahmu bukan Hokage, dan papa bukan seorang ninja sama sekali" Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan senyum tipis. Menma menggeleng.

"Ya. Yang papamu katakan benar, keluarga kita memang bukan ninja, tapi ayah bangga karena kau bisa menjadi seorang ninja"

Menma menatap plastik-plastik yang ditangan orang tuanya, jakun tipisnya naik turun kala dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap bahu Menma penuh kehangatan, benar-benar rasa usapan seorang ibu. "Kita akan berjualan, seperti biasanya"

.

.

.

Menma meloncati atap-atap rumah warga desa dengan cepat dan gesit, dia sedang menuju hutan tempat timnya biasa berlatih. Meski dadanya bergemuruh, ia kesal dengan keadaan pasca bangun tidur, dia sama sekali tidak ingat telah mimpi apa, hingga tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi… miskin.

TAP–

Sepatu hitam ninjanya menapak pada tanah dengan gerakan bagus. Menma berjalan di tengah keramaian, namun dia merasa sangat risih dengan tatapan warga desa. Tidak biasanya mereka menatapnya tajam macam seorang maling saja. Para warga desa selalu menyapanya dan bahkan memberikan sedikit makanan padanya, bukan tatapan tajam seperti sekarang.

Menma mencoba mengacuhkan pandangan mereka namun celetukan seorang di toko kecil membuatnya mematung.

"Lihat anak pasangan homo itu. Benar-benar menjijikkan"

Menma mematung mendengar celetukan tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah dihina seperti itu, anak pasangan homo dan menjijikkan merupakan hal yang sangat asing bagi Menma. Tapi dia merasa sindiran itu untuknya apalagi tatapan tajam warga desa tersebut. Hatinya mendidih mendengar cibiran tentang orang tuanya.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa amarah, tetapi tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat membuatnya terengah-engah.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?"

Sentakan kebencian tiba-tiba mengalir dalam nadi Menma begitu dia mengepalkan tangannya, bibir Menma menyeringai kala sensasi aneh menjalarinya. Semacam ekstasi ketika dia merasakan kebencian mengalir dalam dirinya, dan… dia menyukainya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah genap 2 minggu semenjak Menma terbangun dalam kondisi keluarga miskin. Kedua orang tuanya hanya pedagang kecil di toko kecil di desa, dan dia hanya seorang chuunin biasa dengan bayaran pas-pasan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Menma berasa sangat hidup. Yaitu karena kini dia memiliki hobi yang bisa membuatnya kuat, hobi membencinya. Rasa kebencian yang memberinya kekuatan lebih besar.

Dia bahkan telah menguasai sharingan sempurna dengan sangat cepat dan teliti, menguasi teknik api dengan sangat baik –seperti yang dulu ia pelajari dari gurunya. Menma merasa semakin memiliki banyak kekuatan ketika fakta menyatakan jika Hideki dan Sarada, juga merasa jijik padanya. Mereka menghinanya dan itu membuat Menma marah.

Seperti sore ini.

"Hah yang benar saja, kalau aku yang menjadi anak pasangan homo, aku memilih untuk tidak mengakui orang tuaku" kata Hideki dengan angkuhnya.

"Ya, dari pada menjadi anak yang menjijikkan" Sarada menimpali.

"Kau seharusnya malu Menma, kau lahir dari tempat pembuangan! Hahahaha" tawa Hideki dan Sarada meledak setelah Hideki mengutarakan hal lucu tersebut.

Menma menggeram mendengar hal itu, selama 2 minggu ini telinganya sangat panas kala mendengar hal itu. Jujur dia juga sadar jika kini dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri dan orang tuanya, terlebih kepada Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki hamil dan bisa melahirkan. Dan diam-diam, Menma mulai menyemaikan rasa bencinya kepada orang tuanya, menanam rasa benci yang teramat sangat kepada Sasuke. Karena laki-laki manis itu yang telah melahirkannya dari jalan kotor.

"Kau anak kotor Menma!" ledek Hideki.

"CHIDORI!"

DUUARRRRRRR

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Menma. Di ruang Hokage dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jutsu chidori yang dilakukannya tadi sewaktu duduk dengan teman satu timnya, menyebabkan Hideki terluka di bagian bahu kirinya. Dan itu membuat ayahnya –Inuzuka Kiba- marah pada Menma.

"Aku mohon hukum keluarga menjijikkan ini Hokage-sama" seru Kiba sembari menunjuk keluarga Menma.

Menma mengepalkan tangannya, membuat sentakan aneh menjalar di jantungnya. Dia menyeringai senang saat merasakan kebencian kian mengumpul.

"Aku mohon Kiba-san, maafkan Menma. Dia pasti tidak sengaja" pinta Naruto.

"Cih. Mana mungkin aku memaafkan manusia homo macam kalian!" bentak Kiba semakin sengit.

"Penjarakan mereka!"

Kiba menuntut kepada si hokage yang duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Matanya yang hijau menatap tajam kedua keluarga yang terlibat masalah serius. Manik hijau cerah tersebut bergulir menatap anak pasangan homo di Konoha, mukanya memerah dengan kedua tangan bergetar. Membuat sang hokage mendesah kesal.

"Sudah kukatakan seharusnya mereka dipancung sejak dulu, kenapa malah dibiarkan hidup? Malah akhirnya anak kotor itu membuat anakku terluka" gerutu Kiba dengan hawa hendak membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kumohon, Kiba-san, maafkan tindakan Menma. Kami yang akan menghukumnya sendiri. Kumohon…" pinta Sasuke kali ini.

Mata hitam bulat Sasuke berair dan siap untuk menangis di tempat. Hati ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya dihukum? Meski Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki –yang telah bertahan dari caci makian semua orang akibat keistimewaan anehnya- ia yang telah mengandung selama 9 bulan dan melahirkan Menma. Secara harfiah dialah ibu Menma.

"Kumohon… jangan hukum Menma, hokage-sama"

Air mata Sasuke tumpah sudah, ketika permintaannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pemimpin desa. Sang hokage hanya menatap jijik orang tersebut.

"Kalian keluarga yang sama-sama menjijikkan" desis mulut hokage tersebut.

Rambut sepunggungnya berguncang anggun kala dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hokage-sama, aku mohon"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto jatuh bersujud di hadapan sepatu hokage cantik tersebut. Meminta dengan sangat agar putra sulungnya diberi pengampunan. Menma hanya menatap datar adegan di depannya, jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan venom kebencian yang kian berpencar cepat di pembuluh darahnya.

"Aku tidak seperti Hashirama maupun Tsunade, aku adalah Haruno. Dan aku memimpin dengan jalanku sendiri, tidak akan ada pengampunan untuk keluarga seperti kalian"

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat tidak percaya pada pernyataan kejam tersebut. Kenapa semua orang di desa selalu mengucilkan keluarga mereka. Tidak kah mereka puas dengan cap keluarga homo menjijikkan yang diberikan untuk keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke? Hingga mereka selalu mencaci dan mencela sesuka hatinya.

"Kami sangat memohon Sakura-sama. Jangan… jangan hukum Menma. Biar…biar aku saja yang menanggung semuanya, kumohon aku rela. Hokage-sama… ku mohon… hiks"

Boruto ikut menangis saat kedua orang tuanya menangis dengan sangat pilu. Anak kecil itu meraung ketika merasakan kesedihan sang papa. Sasuke ikut bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura. Namun cibiran Kiba tetap bergulir seolah memprovokasi Sakura agar segera menghukum Menma.

"Aku akan memberi Menma kebebasan" putus Sakura dengan mata tajam menatap Sasuke.

Seluruh kepala disana mendongak begitu shock pada keputusan sanga hokage. Kiba mengorek telinganya seolah salah dengar. Sakura berdiri dihadapan wajah Sasuke yang memerah akibat tangisannya.

"Pemberontak di batas desa menginginkan mata sharingan keturunan Uchiha. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan ratusan pasukanku hanya untuk menghalau pemberontak tersebut…"

Sakura melenggang angkuh menuju mejanya, tubuhnya menghadap rumah-rumah penduduk desa dengan raut wajah benci dan mengejek keluarga kecil tersebut. Sasuke bergerak untuk berdiri dan bertanya maksud dari hokage tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda hokage-sama?"

Sakura mendengus dan meraih brangkas kayu dari bawah meja. Seluruh pasang mata melihat sebuah parkamen hitam yang tersegel cakra di dalam brangkas kayu tersebut. Gebrakan tangan Sakura menuntun Naruto dan Menma untuk berdiri.

Mata hitam Menma seolah menyala pada parkamen tersegel tersebut. Dadanya membuncah dengan rasa puas dan nyaris bahagia. Sisi gelap dalam dirinya membisikkan, itu benda yang akan menuntunmu pada kekuatan besar. Menma menyeringai melihat benda tersebut.

"Di Konoha, hanya kalian keturunan Uchiha" mata hijau Sakura berkilat penuh kebencian dan jijik pada Menma, Sasuke juga Boruto yang masih sesenggukan di pelukan papanya.

"Kita belum tahu apakah bayi kotor itu memiliki sharingan atau tidak" Sakura mengernyit pada Boruto.

"Tapi, kau! Dan kau!" Menma menggeram marah pada hokage berambut norak tersebut ketika orang itu membentaknya dengan kasar dan merendahkan.

"TIDAK!"

Raung Naruto murka. Dia hanya diam sementara hokage gila itu mengoceh tentang keturunan Uchiha. Telinganya sakit mendengar semua celaan orang mengenai mereka sekeluarga, dan kini… hati Naruto melolong tidak terima ketika Sakura bermaksud mengorbankan Sasuke kepada pemberontak demi meredam konflik di perbatasan.

Demi apapun tidak akan Naruto biarkan orang-orang jahat itu menyentuh keluarganya secuil pun. Sasuke napas dan nyawanya, jika mereka menyakiti Sasuke, maka mereka menyakiti Naruto juga. Begitu pula dengan Menma, meskipun dia ninja dengan bayaran kecil, Naruto sangat menyayangi putra sulungnya. Tidak akan membiarkan apapun melukainya meski nyawapun harus dia taruhkan.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MENYAKITI KELUARGAKU!"

Naruto memandang tidak suka pada Sakura. "Menyakiti katamu? ANAK KOTORMU MENYAKITI PUTRAKU! DASAR HOMO RENDAHAN!" bentak Kiba dengan menarik kerah Naruto. Satu bogem ninja mendarat di pipi tan Naruto, menyebabkan pria berambut cerah itu tersungkur dan menyebabkan Sasuke mendelik sedih.

"Naruto…"

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti keluarga kita. Aku bersumpah" bisik Naruto sembari mengusap puncak kepala Boruto dan mencium kening Sasuke membuat Kiba mual dan mencaci mereka.

"DASAR MENJIJIKKAN! MONSTER MACAM APA YANG MEMBUAT PRIA HAMIL DAN MELAHIRKAN?! KALIAN LEBIH MENJIJIKKAN DARI PADA PELACUR WANITA DI JALANAN! AKU BENCI MELIHAT KELUARGA KOTOR INI!"

"DIAMLAH INUZUKA!"

Sakura dan Kiba melotot mendengar teriakan dengan bantingan kursi keras di ruangan tersebut. Kiba mendesis marah pada Menma yang menyebut marganya tanpa rasa sopan sedikitpun. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto pun terkejut akan hal itu. Menma menatap tajam guru timnya dengan napas memburu, kedua tangannya terkepal dan bergetar. Anak itu mendesis seolah terbakar dalam bara api.

"Hentikan ocehan kalian semua…"

Menma menghampiri Sakura yang tercengang pada bentakan kasar Menma.

"Bawa aku pada pemberontak itu…"

DEG!

"MENMA!" teriak Sasuke.

Bola mata sewarna tersebut saling pandang, Sasuke mencoba meraih lengan Menma namun anak itu justru menjauh dan menatap nyalang papanya. Bibirnya mendecih keras supaya orang tuanya dengar, Naruto bisa menangkap gurat kekecewaan dan kebencian terukir di bola mata anaknya.

"Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri karena kalian berdua. Kenapa aku harus menjadi anak kalian berdua?! AKU JIJIK DENGAN KALIAN, AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA HINAAN ORANG! AKU BENCI MENJADI ANAK KELUARGA HOMO!" raung Menma dengan wajah memerah, dia menyeringai dengan pukulan menyakitkan di hati. Seluruh raungannya seolah hanya kamuflase baginya agar bisa pergi ke perbatasan, mendapatkan kekuatan lantas membunuh adiknya.

"Terlebih pada papa…" Menma mendelik bengis kepada papanya. Dia tidak menghiraukan air mata yang Sasuke keluarkan setelah mendengar raungannya tadi.

"Aku jijik padamu. Aku harus lahir dari tempat yang kotor. Seluruhnya yang ada di tubuhku adalah hasil menjijikkan dari pria macam kalian! AKU BENCI PAPA KARENA SUDAH MELAHIRKANKU! AKU BENCI PADA KONOHA YANG SELALU MENGHINAKU! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUAA!"

"SHANAAROOOO!"

BRUUAAKKKK BRRAKKK

"MENMAA! Menma!" jerit Sasuke ketika melihat tubuh anaknya melayang dan menghantam tembok hingga runtuh. Sasuke segera berlari menyongsong tubuh anaknya yang tergeletak dengan mulut menyumpah serapah hokage wanita itu.

"Menma kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

"Cih! LEPASKAN TANGANMU PRIA KOTOR!" Menma mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Boruto menangis meraung keras saat mendengar bentakan sang kakak. Bayi 9 bulan tersebut mencengkram baju sang papa dengan kuat ketika merasakan jika papanya ikut menangis. Menma menepuk bajunya menghilangkan debu kemudian berjalan penuh kesombongan pada Sakura yang jengkel.

"Bawa aku sekarang atau tidak selamanya" tandas Menma mengundang teriakan tidak setuju dari Naruto, namun sorakan dari Kiba membuat Sakura yakin dengan keputusannya untuk membawa Menma sebagai jaminan. Toh dia juga membenci Menma, pokoknya segala hal yang menyangkut si keluarga homo aneh itu, Sakura benci.

"Akan kuhancurkan mulutmu kalau kau mengumpatku lagi. Kiba, panggil anbu dan jounin. Dia akan berangkat malam ini"

Bagai hatinya teriris sembilu tajam, Sasuke merasakan sakit hati berkali-kali lipat. Selama lebih dari 15 tahun dia bersama dengan Naruto, pria manis itu telah mampu bertahan dari caci makian para penduduk desa walaupun sakitnya bukan main. Tetapi kali ini, petang ini, hatinya sempurna hancur dan hilang sama sekali.

Menma, putra yang dia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang… mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakiti jiwanya. Menorehkan luka paling dalam dan tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menangis di dalam rengkuhan suaminya, membiarkan seluruh rasa sakit dan rasa malunya tumpah di bahu Naruto. Hatinya sama sekali tidak rela pada kepergian Menma… salah satu harta paling penting di dalam hidupnya. Namun, bagaimana lagi… bahkan anaknya hanya melengos menjauh dalam kawalan para anbu berseragam untuk pergi menemui ajal.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu pasca kepergian Menma ke perbatasan. Penduduk desa begitu senang ketika mengetahui bahwa keturunan monster menjijikkan itu mati di tangan para pemberontak. Mereka bersorak-sorai di pusat keramaian dan mengelukan 'Bunuh juga si jalang Uchiha' dengan muka tertawa bahagia.

Kondisi keluarga Menma sangat buruk kini, jualan ayahnya tidak laku lagi, kondisi Sasuke yang terpukul ditambah juga dengan hujatan dan sindiran menyakitkan untuk keluarganya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Dia bukan ninja, dia hanya seorang ayah dan suami bagi Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa mengusap sayang Boruto, dan menenangkan Sasuke yang selalu menangis juga melamun.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Kamar temaram itu nampak begitu penuh kepiluan. Sasuke hanya melamun dengan linangan air mata di pipi putihnya, menolak untuk makan, menolak untuk segera beristirahat. Semua hal itu membuat Naruto menghela napas capek.

Dia bangun dari ranjang dengan deritan kecil, Naruto melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Ia sangat merana melihat keadaan Sasuke, belahan jiwanya. Naruto mengusap lengan atas Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke gemetar dengan rintihan kecil menyebut nama Menma dengan mata memandang hujan lebat.

"Menma akan pulangkan Naru?" tanya Sasuke berbisik, suaranya sangat parau.

"Menma sedang berjalan pulangkan Naru?" tanya Sasuke lagi ketika Naruto tidak menjawab. Tetesan hangat air mata jatuh pada tangan Naruto yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke, dia menatap nanar Sasuke dan merasakan senggukan dari orang yang paling ingin dia lindungi.

"Kenapa dia tidak pulang-pulang? Kenapa Menma membenciku? Apa… hiks… apa aku salah karena sudah melahirkannya? Naruto… kenapa hiks… kenapa Menma merasa jijik pada orang tuanya? Hiks… hikss… Narutoo" erangnya penuh kesedihan.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa rindu dan rasa sakit hati bercampur jadi satu. Perkataan Menma yang sangat hina begitu membuat Sasuke sakit hati, dia merasa bersalah kepada anaknya sendiri. Menma telah hidup menderita selama 15 tahun ini, dihujat dan dijauhi. Namun, sungguh Sasuke tidak menyadari jika dia dan Naruto lebih lama menderita ketimbang anaknya.

Disitulah kasih sayang orang tua. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke rela menelan rasa pahit hanya demi agar anaknya bisa merasakan manis. Sasuke dan Naruto berjuang untuk Menma dan Boruto, dan semua itu kini sia-sia.

"Aku menyayangi Menma seperti aku menyayangi Boruto. Tapi kenapa hiks… dia pergi Naru… hiks… anak kita… hikss"

Sasuke menangis lagi dan lagi, dan Naruto hanya bisa mendekapnya dan mencium pelipisnya, meski Naruto juga menangis namun dia sosok ayah disini. Sama sakitnya seperti Sasuke, walau dia tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati seorang 'ibu' ketika dihina anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu sayang… aku tahu" bisik Naruto gemetar.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Hikss… karena aku suka melahirkannya hiks… sementara dia tidak mau"

"Kumohon hentikan Sasuke…"

"Aku menyakitinya Naru… Menma… anakku hiks…"

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menangisi Menma, menyesali takdir yang membuatnya melahirkan Menma hingga kini anak kandungnya membencinya. Dan saat malam kian naik, hujan telah menjadi rintik, ketika Naruto menuntun Sasuke menaiki ranjang, sesuatu yang memekakkan telinga membuat mereka terperanjat.

BUUMMM!

DUUUUAARRRRR! DUUARR!

Hingga sedetik kemudian, yang mereka dengar adalah pekikan penuh rasa takut dari penduduk desa.

.

.

.

"K-Kau?!" Sakura sempurna terkejut mendapat 'tamu' berbahaya dengan banyak 'pengawal'.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang tersisa, habisi Konoha" perintah sosok di balik jubah hitam tersebut.

Seekor harimau putih melesat maju mencoba menyerang Sakura sebelum seorang anbu berseragam mencegahnya. Sakura menghindari pertempuran dengan tergopoh-gopoh, namun sosok berjubah tersebut tidak ingin hokage gila itu lolos begitu saja.

"Bunuh hokage terlebih dahulu" desis sosok tersebut penuh dendam.

Sesosok boneka dengan tanduk besar di kepalanya menghunuskan pedangnya pada Sakura yang berlari menjauh, namun sang hokage menghindar dengan pukulan telak di boneka yang sama sekali tidak rusak tersebut.

"SIAL!"

"KONOHA SENPUU!"

DUAKK BRAKKKK

"Lee?" bisik Sakura.

"Maaf aku telat… istriku" cengiran lebar Lee menyambut suka dalam dada Sakura.

"Double entryyyy!"

GUKK

BRUUAKKK BRAKKK DUARRR!

"Aku sudah meminta para chuunin untuk mengamankan para wanita dan anak-anak ketempat yang aman.

BUGGHH

Tendangan itu membuat sebuah boneka burung kayu yang menukik menyerangnya terpental dan jatuh membentur batu.

"Baguslah" ucap Sakura.

Sang hokage menggigit jarinya untuk mengeluarkan sedikit darahnya.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

BUUMMM

Seekor siput hijau raksasa segera muncul di belakang tubuh sang hokage, mengikuti perintah siaga merah sang hokage, Katsuyu sang siput segera memencar tubuhnya menjadi lebih kecil agar bisa menyembuhkan orang yang terluka.

"KATON : GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

BBRRRRR….. DRAAKKK BRAKKK

Sosok bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam berantakan tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu bola api besar guna menyerang gerombolan hokage dan para jounin lainnya. Sisi kebencian yang membuncah akan warga Konoha membawa sosok itu makin liar dan buas untuk membunuh semua orang.

"Brengsek! Sebenarnya makhluk apa mereka?"

DUAAKK

KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!

Syuutt.. deg!

Sesosok lain dengan tubuh besar membawa pedang runcing tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak kala sebuah jurus bayangan mengunci tubuhnya.

JLEEB

Dan mata sang Nara Shikamaru hanya mampu membeliak ketika rasa sakit dan nyeri menyerang jantungnya. Mata kuacinya hanya bisa melihat sebuah tangan menembus dada kirinya, dengan desisan penuh dendam.

"Sensei pemalas dan penghina sepertimu pantas untuk mati pertama di tanganku"

"Me-Menma? ARRGGHH"

Mata rinengan sosok berjubah itu melirik jijik sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang penuh darah. Sepasang mata rinengan sempurna menatap tajam seekor anjing dengan penunggang di atasnya. Menma –sang sosok berjubah tersebut- meraih sebuah pedang dari pinggangnya, dan dalam kejapan mata tubuhnya melesat bagai peluru menuju jantung sang guru, Kiba.

GUKK

JLEBBB

"ARRGGHH– SI SIALL!"

GUKK GUKKK

DUAKK BRUKKK

"Uhukk… rrhhh…"

"Yo~ anjing sensei, lama tidak bertemu" sapa sosok tersebut dengan pedang teracung pasca membelah perut kanan Kiba.

Mata tajam Kiba memicing kala mendapati sosok misterius dengan suara berat tersebut. Di balik topeng putih itu, sepasang mata biru melingkar terpatri menatapnya datar dengan hasrat membunuh yang kuat.

"Siapa… ahhkk kau?!"

"Sensei pemarah dan sok kuat sepertimu layak mati dengan perut terburai"

DEG!

"Men… ma?" cicit Kiba dengan wajah pias kala pedang di tangan Menma teracung pada perutnya yang menganga berdarah.

ZRRASSHH– ZRRASSHH

Dua sayatan cepat itu mengakhiri raungan melengking gurunya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" wajah putih Sasuke tampak pucat ketika melihat keadaan desanya.

Rumah-rumah terbakar dengan puing hancur berserakan, suara ledakan dan gemerincing aduan benda tajam terdengar nyaring di malam hari. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan Boruto di dalam gendongan Sasuke, mendekap mereka berdua, dan melindunginya dari bahaya.

Boruto bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik balutan selimut hitam yang Sasuke kenakan diluar jaket tebal.

"Ssstt, tidurlah lagi sayang" Sasuke mengecup kening putra bungsunya penuh kasih sayang ketika Boruto sempurna terbangun dengan ekspresi hendak menangis.

Sedikit meninabobokan bayi mungil itu berusaha menidurkannya kembali, namun ledakan yang membuat pepohonan remuk tak berbentuk membuat jerit tangis Boruto malah melengking. Angin dingin akibat ledakan tersebut berhembus membuat Naruto melingkarkan lengannya pada Sasuke dan anaknya.

"Disini tidak aman, kau harus sembunyi ke tempat pengungsian Sasuke"

"Lalu kau mau kemana?!" nada suara Sasuke naik.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang kerepotan menenangkan Boruto, mata hitam Sasuke menyiratkan rasa takut yang begitu besar. Takut kehilangan lagi yang sangat tidak ingin Sasuke ulangi.

"Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi" kata Naruto menggenggam jari Boruto yang mengepal ketakutan, meski mata birunya menatap teduh pada istrinya. Namun gelengan kuat dari Sasukelah yang didapati oleh Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKANMU!"

Genangan air mata itu terbentuk secepat guruh di langit bersahutan dengan ledakan dan pekikan warga desa. Naruto mengerti jika dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, bukan ninja atau orang yang mampu menghentikan serangan di malam ini, namun Naruto juga ingin membantu para warga yang ketakutan disana meskipun rasa takut di dadanya sendiri bergulung-gulung.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku… aku takut kau tidak kembali seperti Menma"

Sasuke meraih tangan hangat Naruto, mengusapkannya ke wajah putih halusnya yang berlinangan air mata. Suara tangis Boruto semakin kencang saat dia melihat papanya menangis dalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pergilah ke pengungsian. Amankan Boruto, aku akan kembali. Aku janji" bisik Naruto ketika rasa takut kehilangan orang yang telah menemani 16 tahun kehidupan rumah tangganya tergambar di benaknya.

Naruto mencium lembut bibir Sasuke dengan penuh rasa cinta, dan sedikit rasa perpisahan. Karena maut tidak ada yang tahu. Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto ketika tangan lebar itu hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Demi apapun, Sasuke rela memberikan harta bendanya asal Naruto tetap berada disisinya, dan Boruto kini.

"Jangan… hiks… kumohon Naru" bisik Sasuke.

Dada Naruto nyeri saat melihat mata hitam itu harus meredup saat menghadapi kondisi seperti ini. Naruto memeluk tubuh itu sekali lagi, membisikkan kata dia akan kembali, mengusap dan merengkuh Boruto juga. Membiarkan Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahunya, dan dia juga hanya bisa memeluk dua orang yang dia punya kini.

"Jangan takut, percayalah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan lama" usapan di wajah Sasuke mengantarkan laki-laki berparas cantik itu untuk menatap sorot mata penuh kasih dari Naruto. "Pergilah sekarang" titah Naruto.

Dan pandangan penuh kesakitan itu harus berakhir ketika Sasuke pada akhirnya menggerakkan kakinya berlawanan dengan Naruto, mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman untuknya dan Boruto.

.

.

.

Malam telah naik sempurna di atas cakrawala yang kelam. Mayat berjatuhan, potongan tubuh berserakan dengan lautan darah merah pekat menggenang dimana-mana. Bau anyir dan rintihan kesakitan merupakan satu kepaduan indah di indera Menma. Anak dengan mata rinengan yang menyeringai puas di atas mayat sang Hokage.

"Uchiha… dimana kau?" geramnya dengan nada buas.

Matanya menjelajah liar ketika berjalan memandang sekitarnya dengan aura kebencian yang pekat. Pedang berlumur darah –yang telah menggorok leher sang Hokage- diseret dengan suara mengerikan, membuat keadaan semakin mencekam.

"Akan kucongkel matamu, aku butuh kekuatan…" Menma mengepalkan tangannya marah ketika Uchiha yang dia cari belum juga ketemu.

Remaja itu mendengus saat mengingat Uchiha yang tidak lain adalah papanya sendiri bukanlah seorang ninja, jadi homo lemah menjijikkan itu pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang aman. Dimana tempat yang aman? Hingga sedetik kemudian, bibir itu menyeringai lebar hingga bisa membuat wajahnya terbelah.

"Akan kuhancurkan Boruto. Bersama dengan Konoha"

.

.

.

Naruto menepati janjinya.

Dia berlari menuju tempat persembunyian paling aman di Konoha, di dalam balutan hakama merah yang dia kenakan sebuah roti yang telah dingin dibawanya. Senyuman bahagia terpancar kuat di wajah tampan Naruto. Mengingat dia akan berkumpul kembali dengan Sasukenya, dan Boruto, putranya yang berharga.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan di medan genting tadi. Dia hanya bisa membantu para orang tua, wanita dan anak-anak yang hendak mencari tempat aman. Dia tidak bisa berkelahi dengan para siluman atau makhluk-makhluk aneh yang telah merusak desanya, hingga Naruto hanya bisa membantu anak-anak untuk berlindung. Karena dia tahu, betapa khawatirnya orang tua akan keselamatan anaknya.

.

.

.

"CHIDORI!"

KRAAKKK BUUUMMM… DUAARRR DUUAARRR BRAKKK

Naruto terperangah ketika melihat kepulan asap hitam tebal dari tempat yang hendak dia tuju. Peluh menuruni wajahnya saat tempat persembunyian warga Konoha hancur berkeping-keping karena ledakan sesuatu yang dahsyat.

Hingga tidak lama dari itu, suara tangisan dan raungan serta pekikan warga desa menggema lagi dari sana, Naruto mempercepat laju kakinya hingga dia dengan brutal menyingkirkan belukar yang menghalangi jalan, dan dia menemukan putranya. Putra sulung dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya, menunggunya dengan sebilah pedang.

"Yo~ Pe cun dang" jari tengah teracung untuk Naruto.

"Me-Menma?" Naruto menatap lemas Menma.

Apa yang terjadi pada putranya hingga dia bisa memiliki mata rinengan, mata setan terkutuk. Apa yang telah para pemberontak itu lakukan pada putra kesayangannya?! Dan dibelakang Menma, para warga keluar dari persembunyian dengan nestapa, menatap kematiannya.

"ANAK SI HOMO ITU MONSTERNYA!" teriak seorang warga.

Menyulut teriakan menghina lainnya. Menma merasakan kekuatannya kian memuncak saat dia mendengar umpatan tersebut, apalagi dia tidak menemukan Uchiha murni yang dia butuhkan matanya.

"BUNUH ANAK KOTOR ITU!"

"BUNUHH!"

Batangan kayu dan batu yang dipungut warga pun segera menyerang tubuh Menma dengan sia-sia, seringai keji terpatri di wajah tampan tersebut. Dia hanya membiarkan batu-batu itu mengenai tubuhnya tetapi ketika semuanya semakin brutal ingin melukainya, sebuah percikan listrik keluar dari pedang yang dia pegang.

"CHIDORI NAGASAI!"

BLLZTTT– BLLZTTT BLLARRR DUUARRR

Darah pun kembali mengalir tatkala percikan listrik itu berhenti, mengundang sorotan mata ngeri dan takut dari warga desa di tempat itu. Termasuk Naruto, anak yang dia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang bisa menjadi mesin pembunuh dalam satu kali serangan.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?" teriak Menma dengan lantang, matanya berkeliaran dengan cepat menyisir seseorang yang dia incar.

"DIMANA ORANG ITU!?" raungnya dengan mata rinengan, hingga sebuah jutsu membuat seluruh orang disana beterbangan lantas menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh bedebam ke tanah dengan teriakan.

BUAARRR! ARRGGHHH

"HENTIKAN MENMA!" raung Naruto. Matanya menatap miris punggung anaknya.

JLEBB

"Uhukk"

Pedang Menma menghunus cepat pada perut ayahnya. Dengan mulut menyeringai senang dan mata penuh kepuasan, anak itu menggunakan teleportasi guna menyerang ayahnya yang SANGAT LEMAH! Menma mendengus jijik ketika darah dari mulut ayahnya menucrat dan mengenai dada telanjangnya. Naruto terjatuh di tanah sembari memegangi perutnya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Kau sangat lemah dan menjijikkan. Aku muak mengenal homo seperti kalian! Lebih baik kau mati lebih dulu, baru akan kucongkel mata Sasuke HAHAHAHA" tawa menggelegar Menma membelah malam sunyi di tempat tersebut.

Mata Naruto memicing kala melihat tangan Menma mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi siap menghunus jantungnya.

"MENMA!"

Bruukk–

Gerak tangan Menma terhenti di udara, dan dengan patah-patah dia membalik badannya. "Ahh… lihat siapa orang menjijikkan itu?" sinis Menma sembari menjilat kecil ujung pedangnya.

Dia mendapati Sasuke terjerembab di tanah becek dengan Boruto yang menangis dalam gendongannya, Menma mendecih melihat bayi yang sangat ingin dia musnahkan itu. Dia menyeret kakinya menuju Sasuke yang tampak begitu kacau, namun dia menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang nampak begitu mengagumkan, apalagi mata sharingannya.

Menma menyeringai buas.

"Berikan aku matamu!" dia mengacungkan pedangnya di depan Sasuke.

OEKK OEEKK…

Tangisan sang adik membuat Menma menggeram kian marah, marah karena melihat sang papa memeluk erat adiknya dan tidak memeluk dirinya. Menma iri pada Boruto yang selalu tertidur di pelukan orang tuanya. Dia tidak tahu, jika dia jauh lebih dimanjakan ketimbang Boruto dulu. Tidak, bukannya tidak tahu, namun belum tahu. Nanti, ketika mata papanya berhasil dia dapatkan, Menma akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik papanya mencoba berdiri. Menma mendesah sinis, berapa kali dia katakan dia hanya mau mata sharingan papanya.

"Ke-Kenapa… kau melakukan ini?" Sasuke melangkah melewati Menma begitu saja, mata hitamnya mengabur ketika melihat pemandangan Naruto meringkuk dengan perut berdarah. Hingga dia hanya bisa merintih memanggil nama Sasuke dan Boruto berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh ayahmu?" bisik pria itu dengan suara bergetar.

Menma membalik badannya dan melihat adegan dramatis orang tuanya. Dalam hati dia mendecak, seharusnya dia bunuh ayahnya langsung sejak tadi. Sasuke meraih kepala lemah Naruto dan meletakkannya di paha, lantas mengusap rambutnya penuh rasa sayang. Dan mata rinengan Menma bisa dengan jelas melihat air mata berderai dari balik kelopak mata pucat sang papa.

"Aku menginginkan kekuatan…"

"Kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan Konoha, yang bisa membunuh semua orang yang kubenci!" lanjutnya dengan wajah marah. "Dan aku membenci ayah, makanya aku membunuhnya. Aku juga membencimu! Aku juga akan membunuhmu! Dan kau harus tahu… aku sangat membenci Boruto, dia… yang akan mati terakhir di tanganku" Menma menatap tajam adiknya yang sesenggukan terlelap kembali dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Dia merebut papa dan ayah dariku. Membuat papa dan ayah sama sekali tidak menyayangiku, mengacuhkanku. Dan selalu memarahiku! Aku membenci keluarga kalian!" lengkingan dari Menma membuat hati Naruto yang sekarat semakin sakit, dia hanya mampu bernapas satu-satu dengan patah, karena mata birunya hanya mampu menangkap sosok putranya kembali menyerang Sasuke. Namun, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, ketika nyawanya seolah ditarik keluar.

"Berikan aku sharinganmu!" desisnya sembari menekan kuat-kuat leher Sasuke dengan cekikannya. "Kami… menyayangimuhh… ohkk… sangat" bisik Sasuke begitu parau. Namun kilat kebencian tidak mampu mengetuk hati Menma. Dan Sasuke tersenyum miris ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat mendera mata kiri dan kanannya, hanya jerit pilu yang warga desa dengar ketika Menma dengan sangat biadab mencongkel mata papanya, menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Caci makian warga desa yang menyaksikan keluarga tragis tersebut berbaur dengan air mata penyesalan. Betapa mereka banyak menyakiti keluarga sebaik Naruto dan Sasuke, cinta mereka tulus, tanpa memandang sebelah mata. Mereka selalu ada untuk buah hati mereka, tidak pernah menghina darah dagingnya. Tetapi penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, karena saat mereka menangis meratapi Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua orang tersebut tengah menyeberang ke dunia lain, dan meninggalkan Boruto.

Terlalu cepat bagi Menma ketika dengan binar bahagia dan puas saat mendapati bola mata merah milik Sasuke. Menatapnya kuat, mengalirkan cakra dari rinengannya untuk bisa menyerap kemampuan dahsyat dari mata sharingan Sasuke. Hanya saja, dia harus menyesal. Menyesal yang tidak bisa diobati, kala dia melihat kasih sayang orang tuanya di masa lalu melalui sharingan papanya.

.

.

.

"Cakranya sangat tidak teratur, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya" seorang laki-laki duduk di tepi ranjang sembari mengusap rambut anaknya yang tertidur pulas. Sebuah handuk dingin menempel di kening pucatnya, meski suara gaduh dan berisik di tempatnya berada, anak tampan itu sama sekali tidak mau bangun. Atau tidak bisa.

"Aku sudah memanggil tenaga medis dari rumah sakit, dia akan sampai sebentar lagi" orang lain di ruangan itu mengelus pundak laki-laki yang duduk di ranjang itu. "Aku juga sangat cemas, ini sudah dua hari dia tertidur seperti ini" bisik orang itu. Mata sehitam aspal tersebut berkaca-kaca saat mendapati putranya tertidur seolah tersesat di mimpinya.

Tangan putihnya yang gemetaran mengusap luka lebam di wajah anaknya dengan halus, tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Dadanya sudah sangat nyeri ketika melihat putranya sendiri terluka karenanya.

"Kami datang" seruan dari ambang pintu membuat kedua orang di kamar tersebut menoleh, dan menemukan sekelompok ninja medis datang sedikit tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri putranya. "Biar kami memeriksanya dulu" sang ketua maju.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan para medis tersebut, memasang alat bantu napas, sebuah infus di punggung tangan, monitor detak jantung, dan juga peralatan lain yang membuat kepala sang ayah pening. Dia tidak kuat ketika mendengar keputusan sang ketua medis.

"Putramu koma"

.

.

.

 **25** **th** **December, Christmas Night in White.**

Sudah sebulan lebih putra sulung Hokage Naruto dinyatakan koma tanpa sebab. Seharusnya natal tahun ini dipenuhi suka cita, bukannya duka lara seperti ini. Sasuke yang membiarkan Boruto merayap di tatami mendekati bungkusan kado, hanya duduk termangu menatap foto Menma di atas sofa.

"Ini natal sayang" bisik Naruto selembut mungkin mencoba memanggil kesadaran Sasuke.

Mata hitam itu menatapnya kosong meski senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya. Naruto mengecup mulut istrinya penuh cinta dengan gurat lelah. Mereka lelah menunggu Menma terbangun.

"Ini natal paling buruk Naruto" kata Sasuke menatap Boruto yang sibuk mengacak-acak bungkusan kado.

Naruto mengamit bahu kecil Sasuke, dan menyandarkan kepala tersebut ke dadanya. Dia memejamkan matanya mendengarkan detak jantung nyaring suaminya, meskipun di dalam hati doa untuk Menma selalu mengalir, berharap putranya medengar panggilan batinnya tersebut.

"Aku berharap Menma bangun sekarang, menghabiskan malam natal, membuka kado untuknya, membuat kue atau pergi ke kota untuk makan bersama. Tapi… dia sama sekali tidak ingin bangun Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa dia tidak ingin bangun karena sikapku dulu?" tanya Sasuke begitu putus asa. Tidak ada lagi kilau bahagia tersembunyi dari mata oniksnya yang memerah.

Naruto mencium puncak kepala istrinya dan menggenggam tangan putihnya, saling meremas untuk menyalurkan ketabahan. "Dia akan bangun, aku yakin itu. Menma anak yang kuat, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kita tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk menyerah"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti Boruto, aku rela mati agar dia bisa bangun lagi… apa sangat sulit untuk mengabulkan permintaanku?" Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto mengusir rasa sakit di ulu hatinya.

Bibir merahnya gemetar sembari melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku sudah memukulnya, aku sering memarahinya. Apa… apakah Menma, dia membenciku Naruto?"

.

.

.

Menma terbangun sesuai permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya melirik kecil pada monitor jantung, mencopot infus dan selang oksigen dari tubuhnya dan mendapati tubuhnya sakit-sakit. Anak remaja itu merasa linglung dengan rasa takut yang begitu melanda. Dia menatap tangannya, tangan yang tadi berdarah setelah mengambil bola mata papanya.

DEG!

"Papa?" bisiknya lirih.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut yang sangat besar menghantui Menma saat ingat kasih sayang tulus orang tuanya. Apa dia sudah membunuh ayah dan papanya, juga adiknya? Ia sangat yakin jika tadi dia telah membinasakan warga Konoha dengan tangannya, menghunuskan pedang ke perut ayah yang dihormatinya, juga… menarik dua bola mata hitam papanya. Menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Papa!" Menma meloncat turun dari ranjang, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk tulangnya, dia membuka pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa lantas menuruni tangga dengan tertatih. Tetapi, suara gemetar yang sangat dia rindukan menahan kakinya di anak tangga.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti Boruto, aku rela mati agar dia bisa bangun lagi… apa sangat sulit untuk mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku sudah memukulnya, aku sering memarahinya. Apa… apakah Menma, dia membenciku Naruto?" Menma mendengar isakan di sela-sela ucapan sang papa, membuat matanya memanas.

'Papa, menyayangiku?' dia meremas dadanya sendiri.

Bagaimana rupa papanya kini? Apa mata hitam itu telah ditutupi oleh kelopak mata pucat berjahit yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka lagi? Rasa bersalah dan rasa takut menyergapnya dalam sekali waktu, ia menuruni tangga dengan air mata mengalir. Dia sangat mencintai papanya, juga menghormati ayahnya, hanya saja mengapa dirinya menyangkal jika dia juga menyayangi Boruto dan ingin melindungi adik kecilnya itu?

Dan kini dia sadar, semuanya terlambat.

"Mppaa… Mpaa… Anh! Anh!"

Tidak ada yang menggubris ocehan Boruto di bawah pohon natal yang menjulang di sana. Hanya Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata kesedihan, mata biru Boruto menatap lekat Sasuke yang kembali menangis, tetapi telunjuk montoknya menuding ke belakang bahu orang tuanya.

"Papa…"

.

.

.

Bagai mendengar petir di tengah hari yang panas, Sasuke begitu terkejut saat mendengar suara berat Menma. Suara yang sangat khas anak laki-laki menuju remaja. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terlonjak ketika mendapati Menma berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah sembab dan basah.

"MENMA!"

Putra mereka terpaku. Mata hitam itu, mata hitam yang tajam namun penuh kasih sayang tak terhingga masih ada, dan kini tengah ditatapnya. Pelukan lembut yang dia takutkan akan menghilang juga, tiba-tiba kini kembali menyelimutinya. Tangan lebar dengan tubuh besar hangat ayahnya pun terlihat begitu kuat dan kokoh. Tidak terlihat jika dia sehabis terluka parah. "Syukurlah…" bisik papanya dengan nada tersenyum haru.

"Papa? Ayah?" panggil Menma. Perlahan-lahan tangannya membalas pelukan papanya, memeluk pinggang papanya dan menguburkan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata kerinduan di bahu sang papa, sembari merasakan kehangatan ayah dan papanya.

"Papa minta maaf sayang, papa sudah kasar padamu. Papa sangat menyayangimu Menma…" bisik Sasuke bergetar sambil mengusap punggung Menma.

"Aku… juga sayang papa dan ayah. Maaf, aku… aku sangat takut pa. Hiks… papa"

"Tidak apa, ayah dan papa disini sayang" Naruto mengecup kepala anaknya penuh rasa sayang ayah yang ingin melindungi putranya.

Menma menangis pada kebingungannya. Jadi… jadi yang tadi, hanya mimpi? Kenapa begitu nyata? Kenapa dia bermimpi begitu mengerikan, membunuh semua orang yang menyayanginya? Kenapa dia harus menbenci papa yang telah mengandung, melahirkan dan merawatnya. Kenapa pula ia mesti membenci sang ayah yang seorang Hokage hebat –sang pahlawan desa. Dan… mengapa pula… ia harus, menolak Boruto. Adik kandungnya.

"BORUTO!" teriak Menma tiba-tiba.

Ia melepas pelukan rindu orang tuanya, lantas berlari menerjang adiknya yang duduk anteng di tatami menatap kakak dan orang tuanya.

"Ngg?" Boruto mengerjap ketika merasakan kakaknya menggendongnya, memeluknya erat seolah takut kehilangan. Sasuke dan Naruto terperangah, meskipun perasaan lega dan bahagia mereka rasakan saat melihat putra sulung mereka mengecup sayang pipi Boruto sembari berkata.

"Maafkan niichan Boruto. Niichan sudah jahat padamu… hiks… Niichan janji, mulai sekarang niichan akan menjagamu. Menjaga papa dan juga ayah. Niichan sayang padamu ototou… maafkan niichan" ia mendekap Boruto yang justru tertawa senang.

"Anh! Anh hihihi…" tawa Boruto sembari menarik-narik baju Menma, dan sekarang Menma mengerti kata 'Anh' yang selalu terucap oleh bibir mungil adiknya. Dia memanggilnya, memanggil 'Niichan'. Kakak itu tersenyum lantas mengecup kening Boruto dan mencium aroma bayi dari tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

Tidak henti-hentinya Menma mengucapkan kata sayang pada Boruto. Dadanya sangat lega ketika tahu bahwa semua hal berdarah itu hanya mimpi. Dia senang, karena orang tuanya ternyata begitu menyayanginya semenjak dia masih di dalam rahim papanya. Sasuke yang selalu penuh perhatian mengusapnya, dan bernyanyi kecil untuknya. Naruto yang selalu membangga-banggakannya di hadapan semua orang, mengajarinya menjadi seorang pria hebat semenjak dia masih seorang janin.

Menma sadar, tidak ada orang yang membencinya.

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke, ikut memeluk kedua putranya. Kembali merasakan keajaiban di malam natal ini. Seluruh rasa lelah lahir batin dan perasaan tertekan menguap semuanya, rasa sayang yang tumpah ruah di sana menjadikan suasana dingin bersalju tidak terasa. Dia dan istrinya sangat menyayangi kedua putranya. Senakal apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah darah dagingnya, dan ia akan selalu mencintainya dan memberikannya kasih sayang.

Karena kau akan mengerti rasanya, ketika kau menjadi orang tua.

Sebawel-bawelnya sosok ibu seperti Sasuke, dia tetap akan menyayangi Menma dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Seceroboh atau setegas apapun seorang ayah seperti Naruto, dia akan dengan senang hati memberikan nyawanya untuk anak dan keluarganya. Sungguh, tidak ada keluarga paling sempurna kecuali keluarga yang saling menyayangi, dan Menma telah mendapatkannya kini. Keluarga yang sangat mencintainya dan Boruto, yang tidak akan dia sia-siakan sama sekali.

'Papa, Ayah… terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang tua yang hebat untukku dan Boruto. Terima kasih, karena telah menjadi keluarga yang baik, untukku'

 **THE END**

Astagayy gila ini ff terpanjang dari jell -_- 10k+ loh pemirsaa… ini juga yg bikin jell akhirnya apdet via ffn, soalnya klo di fb mah mentok 10.000 karakter, lah ff jell aja 70k+ :v ahahah edann…

Oh yaa, jell seneng deh bisa ikut berpartisipasi di event narusasu yg sangat langka ini /sobs/ walaupun ff jell sangat absurd, tp setidaknya bangga bisa ikutan ehehe… dannn jangan lupa fav follow review buat jell yaa XD lup yuuu

Oke… akhir kata dari Peluk Hangat

GingerJelly.


End file.
